


Games

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Role Reversal [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gender Role Reversal, Girl on Boy, Rimming, Role Reversal, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vickie interrupts Seth's game. He really doesn't mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> I love woman on top but no one does it the way I like it so I did it myself.  
> Hopefully this series will continue. There will be different couples in each fic.  
> Kudos or comments would be highly appreciated because I really want to know if this kind of kink (moderate female dominance, role reversal, non-BDSM femdom) appeals to people.  
> (may be edited)

If there was an award for “Unintentionally Delicious” Seth would win hands down. Vickie’s lover was lying across the bed playing some game or another on his phone. Apparently today was a schoolgirl kind of day if his slightly hiked up pleated skirt and crisp white shirt meant anything. Vickie took in his endearing look of slight concentration; framed by shoulder length auburn waves.

She looked at that slightly pushed up skirt with thighs that beckoned her and fortunately she had no problem with answering to their call. She walked up and grabbed her lover’s ankles to pull him toward the edge of the bed which made him yelp and look down.

“Vickie!”

“Return to your game, dear,” she replied sweetly. “Just keeping myself busy.”

He eyed her suspiciously before returning to his game of bright colors and bonuses. Vick immediately went to her knees to admire that tender flesh that had called her so, running her hands down his inner thighs and relishing the shiver she felt through her palms. She continued her caresses until they push up that damnable pleated skirt, leaving him exposed. She couldn’t resist nosing the growing bulge in the cotton panties adorned with a little powder blue bow.

“Vicks…” came a moan from above.

“Game.” She said firmly.

When she was certain he had done as she asked she returned to her prize and thumbed the head through the thin material, making sure the cotton rubbed the sensitive glans. She could hear the faint beeps and music that indicated he was still playing but his pants nearly drowned it out. Soon enough there was a sizable wet spot and a leaking head was poking out of the waist band.

“You always get so wet for me, babe.” She went down for a lick, savoring his flavor on her tongue. “Just look at these, they’re ruined. Let’s take them off, shall we?”

Once the soaked material was taken off of his ankle he spread his legs, making his leaking cock bounce against his stomach but never taking his eyes off his game. He was a quick learner. Eventually she took hold of his length and gave firm strokes causing him to give a gratified moan in return. From this angle could she see his hole; all tight, pink and inviting. Of course she had to have a taste so she teased rim with the tip of her tongue. There was even the familiar taste stray precome.

She heard the telltale smack of a phone falling into a face and a desperate wimper and she wasted no time spreading those cheeks with her free hand so that she could lavish the sensitive opening with nips and her curled tongue. Seth couldn’t decide whether to fuck into the tight fist or press into that talented tongue. He was keening and desperate and couldn't really care less about continuing to play his game so his hands ended up nearly tearing the sheets.

While she had a curled tongue buried in his tight heat she heard her lover express in a broken voice.

“Can-can I have something bigger Vicks?” he seemed almost nervous, knowing he had disobeyed her.

She pulled away with one last kiss to his hole, she didn’t mind his slip up.

“Of course,” she turned to pull lube out of the drawer. “Will fingers be enough for tonight?”

There were more options than fingers of course but she didn’t feel like putting on her strap or getting the toy box out of the closet. She covered her fingers in lube and started off with two since he was already loose and gaping from her earlier attentions.

“No matter how many times I fuck you you’re always so fucking tight, babe.”

Seth gave a broken moan while sucking on his fingers only to use them to play with stiff pink nipples; his hips rocked nonstop, getting the fingers buried to the second knuckle easily.

“I guess that’s just the cockslut in you,” she stated it so casually and adding a third finger. “Can’t even come properly without something in you.”

She curled fingers, applying pressure to that spot that never failed to drive him crazy and was mesmerized with his arched back and knees that accidentally squeezed her head. She grinned before closing her lips around the head of his cock and tonguing the slit. That was all it took.

She massaged his prostate during his orgasm and caught every drop until he was a boneless, sated mess. A trip to the bathroom was needed so that she could wash up, she came back to collapse on the covers and pull him toward her; his back to her chest.

“Don’t you nee-“

“I’m fine, seeing your pleasure was enough. I wasn't just brushing my teeth in there.”

“Oh.”

Silence.

“I’m still gonna repay you later.”

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
